Bilić
|hair = Rude |eyes = Czarne |affiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Komandor |status = Aktywny |weapons = Josephine, Elizabeth |debut = Episode of Luffy |japanese voice = Naoki Tatsuta}} Bilić to komandor Marynarki, stacjonujący na Hand Island. Jest głównym antagonistą Episode of Luffy. Wygląd mały|lewo|150px|Rysunek koncepcyjny Bilića. Bilić jest dosyć wysokim grubym mężczyzna z chudymi nogami i rękach. Ciężko stwierdzić gdzie zaczyna się jego klatka piersiowa, a gdzie brzuch, ponieważ te dwie części ciała, właściwie się ze sobą zlewają. Komandor jest rudzielcem, którego perfekcyjnie przycięta i przylizana z każdej strony fryzura, przypomina nieco cebulę. Ponadto marynarz ma rude, dosyć gęste brwi (prawa brew bywa również żółta) oraz kozią bródkę w tym samym kolorze, która przypomina odwrócony do góry nogami trójkąt. Ponadto charakterystycznymi cechami Bilića są grube, a zarazem szerokie, różowe wargi oraz skośne oczy o tęczówkach w kolorze grynszpanu (prawe oko ukryte pod monoklem, zmienia swoją barwę na żółtą). Prawa część jego twarzy oraz ręce są czarne, ale nie znamy tego przyczyny. Jego nos jest spiczasty i strzałkowaty (czasem ciekną mu z niego przysłowiowe „gile”), a policzki w nieznany nam sposób, są jakby wypchnięte na boki oraz do góry, na wysokość oczu. Kształt jego twarzy przypomina odwróconego grzyba. Po starciu z Luffym zarówno ubranie Bilića, jak i jego maskotka znalazły się w opłakanym stanie. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór to komandor nosi dosyć ekstrawagancki komplet odzieży. Na nogach zakłada parę pantofli (prawy jest czarny, lewy brązowy) z niskimi obcasami oraz szarym zapięciem. Z butów wystają białe falbanki, które prawdopodobnie są elementem skarpetek. Komandor nosi również getry (prawa nogawka ozdobiona jest fioletowo – białymi pasami, a lewa ma kolor granatowy). Górną część ciała zdobi strój, który zazwyczaj noszą klauni. Jest to coś na kształt koszuli, z białym kołnierzem ułożonym w falbanę (prawa strona jest czarna i posiada cztery matowe, żółte guziki, zaś lewa strona jest żółta i przyozdabiają ją również cztery kremowe guziki wraz z niebieskim, pionowym paskiem). Lewy rękaw z falbanami jest żółty, na ramieniu zakończony bufonem w granatowo – białe pasy, zaś prawy raz posiada identyczny wzór jak wspomniany bufon, a raz jest biały. Ponadto na prawym oku komandora znajduje się okrągły monokl, a na głowie przedziwny kapelusz. Po jego lewej stronie, na białym tle widnieje niebieski logotyp Marynarki oraz napis MARINE, a także pionowy pasek w tym samym kolorze. Lewa strona czapki jest czarna, a biała podstawa jest zakrzywiona do góry w kształcie litery V. Wewnątrz nakrycie głowy jest szare. Po lewej stronie kapelusza, bardziej z tyłu, znajduje się puszysta ozdoba w kolorze lawendowym, przypominająca nieco pióropusz, który zachodzi aż na plecy marynarza. Ostatnim elementem ubioru komandora jest biała (szara w środku), marynarska peleryna z bordowymi mankietami i żółtymi guzikami, która posiada owalne naramienniki, znacznie różniące się od standardowych, bo zakończone kremowym kółkiem z niebieskim wnętrzem. Bilić posiada również kukiełkę - czerwonego węża w żółto – czarne plamy, którego skóra na spodzie i na szczęce jest koloru beżowego. Gad ma czarno -białe oczy i zęby oraz długi krwisto – czerwony język, rozdwojony na końcu. Nosi on również biały melonik z niebieskim logotypem Marynarki na przedzie i jest wykorzystywany przez marynarza do brzuchomówstwa, a także jako zapalniczka. Na grzbiecie węża znajduje się otwór, do którego komandor wkłada prawą dłoń i przy jej pomocy manewruje kukiełką. Ślimakofon komandora ma prawy czułek biały, a lewy fioletowy. Ponadto posiada różową skorupę z dwoma niebieskimi paskami w poziomie oraz twarz podzieloną na pół, w kolorach żółtym i czarnym. Tuż nad różowymi ustami znajduje się niebieski emblemat Marynarki. Obecnie wiemy też, że Luffy wybił komandorowi kilka zębów. Osobowość mały|200px|Portret [[Borsalino w biurze Bilića.]] Bilić jest to samolubny tyran, który dla zrealizowania swoich chorych ambicji, nie liczy się z nikim. Nie obchodzą go opinie innych i nadużywa swojej władzy. Poprzez swoją kukiełkę, znieważa tych, którzy zaszli mu za skórę i sam sobie prawi komplementy, żeby zaspokoić swoją próżność. Wydaje mi się, że jest to sadystyczny głupiec, ponieważ tylko taki człowiek, może dla własnej rozrywki strzelać do bezbronnych ludzi. Lubi też torturować i znęcać się nad innymi. Zdecydowanie jest to człowiek, który nie zasługuje by reprezentować szeregi Marynarki i dlatego powstaje pytanie jak to się stało, że ktoś powierzył mu ochronę wyspy. Bilić darzy dużym szacunkiem Borsalina. Historia Po Wojnie flaga Piratów Białobrodego straciła wartość obronną, niektórzy piraci zaczęli atakować Wyspę Dłoni i Bilić interweniował, ochrona wyspy w zamian za posłuszeństwo mieszańców wyspy i rekrutację do marynarki dorosłych mężczyzn oraz rozpoczęcie budowy bazy i budowy armaty Josephine. Rok później armata została ukończona i Bilić zaczął strzelać codziennie na wyspie. Względu na niesubordynację Regisa został uwięziony przez Bilića. Fabuła Episode of Luffy mały|lewo|200px|Baza przed rozpoczęciem budowy Josephine. Baza zostało w 82% ukończona, gdy członkowie załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza zostali dostrzeżeni przez Bilića, który zaczął strzelać do nich z Josephine. Później, Coby i Helmeppo przybyli do bazy na przeprowadzenie badań na temat zachowań Bilića. Potem odwiedzili celę Regisa, aby przekonać go do przeprosin, ale bez rezultatu i według zlecenia komandora , zanurzyli celę Regisa pod wodą na kilka minut. mały|200px|Bilić po przegranej z Luffym. Później, gdy dowiedział się o włamaniu Luffy'ego i uwolnieniu Regisa, Bilić kazał wystrzelić kule armatnie w wyspę, ale Zoro przeciął je wszystkie. W ostatecznej walce z Luffym, użył swojego jednomiejscowej armaty, Elizabeth i specjalnych naboi, ale Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky i Coby zniszczyli je wszystkie. W końcu Luffy uderzył go za pomocą Słoniowego Gatlinga. Potem Bilić została dostarczony do sądu wojennego przez Coby'ego i Helmeppo. Umiejętności i moce Jako komandor Marynarki on ma władzę nad podwładnymi niższego szczebla. Jest także specjalista od brzuchomówstwa. Bronie Zwykle wykorzystuje kilka maszyn wykonanych przez rzemieślników z Wyspy Dłoni pod swoimi rozkazami: mały|200px|Pełny wygląd Elizabeth. * Josephine (ジョセフィーヌ Josefīnu) ogromna armata znajduje się na wieży Bazy Marynarce który Bilić używa do strzelania na wyspie Dłoni codziennie w ciągu ostatniego roku. Zostało zniszczone przez wosk Regisa. * Elizabeth (エリザベート Erizabēto) ciemnozielona jednomiejscowa armata którą Bilić zastosował w jego ostatniej walce z Monkey D. Luffy'ego. Ma stopę na dole, które pozwala mu poruszać się zgodnie z ozkazami Bilića jest szybszy od Soru. Jest w stanie strzelać nabojami które następują po nich cel w sieci drutów stalowych gdzie można go uruchomić. Został zniszczony przez Gatling Elephant Luffy'ego. Główne walki * Bilić kontra Monkey D. Luffy Nawigacja en:Bilić fr:Bilic it:Bilić Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Komandorzy Kategoria:Postacie niekanoniczne